


It Comes Crashing Down

by Pairedaces



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Betty, SAVE VERONICA PLS, This Is Sad, Varchie!Centric, Wait i mean, Writing for varchie in this economy pls, see how im a clown for that, trigger warning cheating, veronica centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairedaces/pseuds/Pairedaces
Summary: Veronica centric ficlet
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	It Comes Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by a song i was listening to. Feel by Fletcher!!!! literally go listen to it right now i swear it'll be the best decision of your life

The dangerous thing about hope is that it fills you up making you feel as light as a cloud, tricking you into thinking it’s as sturdy as the ground you walk on but once it shatters the sky falls and there is nothing left but broken dreams and what could’ve been. 

The funny thing is that when she looked at him, hope was all she saw in those warm brown eyes. Hope was all she felt in the firm muscles and soft touches of calloused hands. Hope was all she heard from each pluck of guitar strings and promises sung from his lips she loved so much. 

He gave her hope in Pandora’s box disguised as the shape of his heart but never once mentioned everything else that came along with it. 

Archie once told her the moment he first saw her, he saw their whole life together and even though it took her a little while to catch up she saw it too. Even if every instinct told her that she shouldn’t have. God, she hates being right sometimes.

When did seeing their whole future in front of his eyes turn into seeing blonde hair and blue eyes from across the window next door? When did it change from singing songs together to singing songs with Betty? When did laying together turn into laying in bed with Betty?

In a way Betty gave her hope too. In the form of friendship and unconditional love. With her even unconditional has it's conditions, she guesses. 

As they stand before her now with apologies spilling from their mouths and regret in their eyes she can see the sky falling like ash in front of her, burning her lungs with every inhale of breath she takes. 

He reaches for her first and she’s seen Archie at the lowest point when he thought he could take someone’s life, she’s even seen him with his hair dyed brown and face hardened from how much life has beaten him down but he’s never looked like a stranger to her until this moment. 

“ _ How could you? _ ” She whispers, stepping back from him. Veronica wants to say so many things, ask so many questions. Like how could he keep this from her for so long or how could he throw away everything they built together and still be able to look her in the eyes? Or more importantly how could he make her fall in love with a life that was never meant to be hers? 

But the words get stuck in her throat and the tears blur her vision. She won’t give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Veronica will be damned if she lets them see just how deep they’ve cut her this time, she’d rather let her heart bleed out alone in the dark than to ever trust them with trying to save her with words that carry no meaning anymore. 

She can save herself, she’s been doing it for a long time now anyway. 

Veronica leaves without looking back. 

“Veronica, please come back!” 

For half a second she wants to stop at the sound of Betty’s voice calling for her but you know what they say about a wolf in sheep’s clothing and she’d already been fooled once. She continues on maybe even quickening her steps a little, hoping the crack in the earth keeps them from trying to get to her once again. 

~

Later that night when she sits in front of the fire, after the tears have dried and the wine has seeped into her bones she stares as it crackles on trying her hardest to quiet the memories of Archie that buzz around her head like relentless worker bees. 

They whisper  _ remember, remember, remember,  _ and she wants to scream and shout. Wants to destroy everything in her sight but she settles on destroying the physical memories they have like that’ll magically erase her mind. 

Veronica stands in front of the flames holding the necklace that Archie gave her one Christmas morning, willing herself to throw it in. 

The engraving reads,  _ A & V Forever.  _ As she runs her fingers along the letters, the whispers of fallen hope try to call her back to the boy that once gave her everything until she remembers that he’s the same person who took it away. It’s funny how forever to Archie means two years and fifty one days.

She tosses it in as if the metals started to heat up from the fire within her broken heart alone. She downs the rest of her glass, trying to numb herself from the pain and knows that even if it takes her forever she’ll rise from the ashes like a phoenix reborn. 

Forever doesn’t last long anyways and it’s as unstable as hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> part two coming never because I can't I'm literally not strong enough :/ JKSDFHGGDS it's all jokes.. unless?


End file.
